Shellshocked
by N1kk1 Starlet
Summary: A year following the events of Ralph's game-jumping adventure, life has never been the same in the arcade. And as for a certain Koopa King, Bowser's more than ready to follow the fellow Bad Guy in his footsteps. Meanwhile, the wrecker experiences the ups and downs of being in love with his best friend. *two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**There are many good things I can squeal about Wreck-it Ralph, and go all fangirl-Nikki on you, but let's just chalk it up to being a fantastic movie, and one of my top three faves. I've had this idea in my head since last summer, and when I saw Bowser as a cameo appearance -he's my second favorite nintendo villain- I just HAD to write a story with him in it. I ain't giving away anything now, but I WILL point out it follows a year after the film. **

**Not much else to say in this author's note, besides that I'll be leaving tomorrow to myrtle beach for Easter vacation, so don't expect any more updates until a week later. As always, read, review, and I hope you enjoy! On with the fic! **

* * *

_Shellshocked_

_Prologue: By uncooperative he means completely cooperative_

* * *

Bowser grumbled incoherent words to himself as he lifted his tried body off the ground. He squinted his eyes at his rival plumber who carried the princess away, like he does every single time.

And, like every _other _single time, Mario jumps up to give Peach a kiss on the cheek.

That unfamiliar feeling bubbled within his chest again as he turned away from the couple who were programmed to love. He just couldn't risk another glance at them. It made him sick.

The game has been around for over 200 years… 200 long, lonely years. He was programmed with a wife way back when, but that ended tragically. He barely remembered her—because that's all she truly was to him, just a memory so players can access the next level. But did they ever show regret for him? Did they ever think, "Oh, poor Bowser, having left with nothing but a castle and to kidnap Princess Peach for the rest of his days"?

A bright, angry puff of smoke breathed out of his nostrils. No. No, it'll never happen. No one bothers to take pity over him. They all… they all judged him by rumors and his gameplay. It was _natural._ Everybody loved to hate Bowser. He stopped in his step as he stared at a picture of him hanging on the walls, and sighed bitterly. The old game was called _MARIOBros_ anyhow. Staring at angry pictures of himself didn't make him feel any better.

Groaning, he shook the uncharted thoughts out of his mind as the bell rang for the end of the day. Bowser paid no heed to his subjects when they bolted past him, making their way eagerly out of the game console.

Those thoughts have been getting worse as the years droned on, he noticed. What good is a memory for if it only pains you?

"Your Surliness!" A voice called out to him, and Bowser turned around to see his trusty Magikoopa. He flinched internally. What could he possibly want now? "I have just been informed that_ Sugar Rush_ finally got its upgrade due to its popularity! Would you come to visit the grand opening with us?"

He frowned as a dim memory etched into his brain.

_Sugar rush racers. _

_The glitch. _

_Ralph's 30 anniversary. _

_King Candy/Turbo. _

_Fix-it Felix. _

"_I don't want to be a bad guy anymore…" _

"Why would I waste my time to witness something like that?" He grumbled, although a small part of him did want to see if the kids were still sucking their thumbs. He began to turn on his heels.

"Your Uncooperativeness!" Kamek whined, whirring in front of him. Bowser had to take a few steps back. "This is the first time Master Litwack decided to do an upgrade. It's an honor to be able to even be invited to a ceremony like this—"

Bowser put his giant hand in Kamek's face. "I'm not being uncooperative. I just don't wanna go, alright?" He interjected, puffing out smoke. Kamek wisely bowed his head in defeat. He's noticed that his king was acting strangely lately, but he wouldn't dare question it. He watched with an apprehensive look on his face as Bowser trudged off to his room down the hall, and shut the door.

"He ain't gonna come?" Junior uttered, pulling up his hand-made mask. Kamek shook his head at the king's son. "…aw, what a downer. Can't you take me Kamek? I really want to see the upgrade! I've been itching to go ever since I heard about it." He exclaimed, pumping his fists in the air. The Magikoopa chuckled and nodded, leading him towards the train. As promised, in no time at all, they made it to the End of The Line station.

Peach sighed as she stared back at Bowser's castle. She had gotten so used to being kidnapped. She had gotten used to the plain walls of his home, decorated with his face. She even had gotten used to the grip he had on her, to a point where it became a welcoming blanket of warmth.

And apart from that, Bowser wasn't as he seemed. He was so dense at times. She remembered when she had conversations with him not to long ago; he drew points clearer for her so she could understand. He was a gentleman on some days, if he was feeling up to it. Of course, well, those were kept a secret between the two. All Mario knew was that she was tortured endlessly.

She sighed, putting her finger in the water as he rowed the small boat. "You-a okay-a, Princess? You're-a awfully quiet." He asked kindly. Peach managed a wry grin.

"Yes, I'm fine Mario. I was just thinking." She replied. Luigi smirked at them and put his hands on his hips, a twinkle in his eye.

"About what, m'dear? A certain plumber-a eh?" He chuckled, ducking when Mario swung his arm to punch him, although anyone could clearly see the blush on his cheeks. Peach rolled her eyes at them.

_More or less a Dragon-Koopa… _She thought, turning her attention back to the castle. She wasn't sure if her feelings for the King were romantic, but she sure knew that she pitied him in some way. _Oh good User, Peach, are you going freaking Turbo?! _

Peach sighed tiredly as Mario then mentioned about the upgrade for _Sugar Rush_, and her spirits lifted. She viewed Vanellope as a wonderful sister-figure. Nodding eagerly, she drowned out the two brothers as they chatted about other matters. She found herself looking back at the castle again as Mario and Luigi pulled into the main residents' area. If she squinted her eyes, she could see the small outline of the Koopa King. Smiling, she gave him a tiny wave before Mario helped her out of the boat, and the group left for the train.

0o0o0o0o0o

"_Quittin' time!" _Felix shouted, smiling as he pumped his fist in the air. He turned to look back at the Nicelanders. "Good game, everybody!"

Ralph chuckled to himself as he got up from the mud, and gave Deanna a grateful smile as she placed a cake in front of him.

"You too, Ralph," She assured him, before walking away towards the building.

Things couldn't get any better as time went on after his game-jumping experience. He slowly became one of the most popular bad-guys in the arcade, and it was a little unnerving to see smiling faces every time he walked through Game Central Station, instead of retreating backs. But if it was one person that he loved the most, it was Vanellope. He couldn't even begin to describe how much he cared for her—a list wouldn't be long enough.

He smiled at the thought, taking a bite out of the red velvet frosting. She could be a pain sometimes sure, but he looked past everything; they had been through so much together, it'd be silly of him to stay mad at her.

"Brother!" He heard a cheery voice call, and he closed the door to his home—he had just finished putting the cake in his fridge.

"Hey, Felix," He grinned, giving him a small wave.

"Haven't you heard? _Sugar Rush_'s upgrade is finally complete! Oh boy, it's been so long since we've seen her, Ralph! I wonder what kind of new things she's gotten!"

It has been a while, now that he remembered. It's been almost two weeks since Vanellope came glitching into their game after closing time, talking too fast for her own good about what she'd heard from Sour Bill. He had mixed feelings about the whole ordeal—what would become of her? Would his sweet, little friend turn into a completely different avatar? If that's the case, then she would have to forget their memories, right?

All this new technology made him queasy. He didn't want to have the time to figure everything out.

"Ralph? You okay?" Felix asked, peering up at him.

"Hm? Oh, no, yeah I'm fine—the finiest fine ever!" He cheered, and picked up the handyman so he could be on his shoulders. "Now come on! Let's go see that upgrade!"

"Alright!"

Game Central Station was even more crowded than it usually was. Avatars from all around had found their way in front of _Sugar Rush_'s entrance, and muffled excitement was heard. Calhoon was just getting out of her game when she saw Felix, and smiled when he waved at her.

"Tammy! You came too!" He exclaimed, blushing as the sergeant picked him off of Ralph's shoulders, giving him a kiss.

"I couldn't miss something as big as this, shortstack. An upgrade sounds more interesting than listening to Kohut complain that a Cybug destroyed his gun." The wrecker awkwardly looked away so they could have their moment, and searched the crowd for anybody he knew. There were a few folks from Bad Anon, but he was surprised that Bowser even showed up too. He seemed uninterested as to what was going around him though, while his son could barely sit still.

He started to walk over. "Hey! Bowser, I haven't seen ya in a while, man! How's it going?"

The Koopa King didn't answer him at first, and sighed. "Well, I've had better days."

Ralph placed an arm around his shoulder. "Bad game day? You still haven't told her yet, did you?"

Bowser clenched his fists. "The brat locked herself in her bedroom—she only let Junior in."

"Right," Ralph muttered, as he remembered of his affections for the mushroom princess. He couldn't tell her because it was programmed for her kingdom to despise him. That had never bothered him before, if it weren't for the fact that the whole reason behind the kidnapping, tortured back-story aside, was that he only wanted to spend time with her. He had admitted it at a Bad Anon meeting one day, and since then he'd been distant from everyone else.

"Listen… I know it's none of my business, but I've been through what you're experiencing."

"What do you know about love?" Bowser asked, though he didn't mean it with malice. He looked at Ralph hopefully.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well… _I don't, _but… about the whole I-hate-that-people-hate-me feeling. Just… be nice to her the next game day. While she thinks she's kidnapped, take her out to one of the worlds. Like, uh… I don't know… to the one with the beach. She likes sand and sun, right?"

Bowser took that into consideration. "It's… easier said than done, but… I'll figure something out."

"Cool." He said, patting him on the back. "Are you coming to Bad Anon tonight?"

The King was about to answer him when the trumpets sounded, and a little cough drop waddled out of the entrance. He bit his tongue to hold back laughter.

"Greetings, occupants of Game Central Station… I'm sure all of you are dying to see the _Sugar Rush_ racers… and I am ecstatic to announce them…" He spoke with such a monotone voice that it nearly but Bowser to sleep, but he tried to stay up for Ralph's sake. The Bad Guy was nervously looking past the upgraded racers, who all looked so different from their original avatars. They were… older. And taller. They weren't the sweet, little children they once were before, but he could still see the excitement in each of their faces as they gazed through the station.

Finally, the President of _Sugar Rush_ herself came glitching out, a proud smile on her face as she waved to everyone.

"Heya, guys! Sorry we kept ya waitin'!" The crowd cheered and started to clap, moving around them closer so they could congratulate on a successful upgrade.

Bowser couldn't help but smile as Ralph pushed his way through, trying to find his dear friend. He quickly glanced over to the Fix-It's and chuckled when the handyman was staring the female racers, and his wife thwacked him on the head.

"Remember who your girl is, Fix-It!" She hissed, making the handyman gulped and nodded.

Meanwhile, Ralph was doing his best to see above everyone. He was calling out Vanellope's name as loud as he could, though she didn't seem to hear him. He groaned and looked around for something to stand on, ultimately deciding to climb on top of the Info desk. He had only stayed on for a few seconds before falling splat on the ground. The sudden noise struck everyone to their code, and couldn't move from their place. Vanellope was the first to move though, and glitched over.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk, are you alright, mister?"

Ralph lifted up his head. He frowned. "… Don't you know who I am?"

"N-no… I've never seen you before in my life," She whimpered and stepped away, stuffing her hands in her pocket. "Hey, why are your hands so freakishly big?"

He quickly got up and put his hands together. "Come on Vanellope, don't play games with me… you really don't remember _anything?_ W-we build that cart together, and…. And I taught you how to drive! I nearly soiled myself, though… but… that's beside the point!" he couldn't believe it. She actually didn't… From the corner of his eye, he saw her friends look at each other in shock, as if they didn't know what the heck was going on with her.

Vanellope shook her head and turned around, though he didn't see the smirk on her face. "I'm sorry, Ralphie, I don't remember any of that…"

He fell to the floor with a thud, not looking up at her. "Nothing? Nothing at all?"

The entire station grew silent for the first time, as everyone turned their heads to see what was going on. He was ready to get up and leave. Go back to his dump of a home and cry himself to sleep. But, once he heard that adorable giggle of hers, and her smiling face, he was in for a surprise.

"Bwahahah! You should've seen the look on your face, Ralph! You really thought I forgot about you?! Like fun I would!" She glitched over to give him a hug, in which the wrecker happily –yet begrudgingly- accepted.

"You really had me worried there for a second…sheesh…" He muttered, taking a strand of hair from her eyes.

Vanellope giggled, "You're really are a stinkbrian, Ralph…"

Bowser passed a smile towards the two and picked up his son with one arm. "Alright kiddo, let's go home. It's past your bed time."

"Aww, but dad I wanna go to _Tapper_'s!" he whined, pouting. "C'mon, please? I'll even clean my room!"

He chuckled and continued to walk on, his mind focusing on how to win Peach's heart. If a bad guy could game-jump and save the day, then how hard can that possibly be?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Glad to know that my first chapter has gotten a good vibe from you guys. :3 So, it's long-awaited, but I finally finished. I wanted to work on the dynamic between Peach and Bowser in this, and I'm glad I was able to figure things out. Let me know what you think. ;) **

* * *

_Shellshocked _

_Chapter one: In which life doesn't play fair_

* * *

QUARTER ALERT! QUARTER ALERT!

Bowser groggily woke up from his dreams and rubbed his eyes, quickly getting ready for the day. He hadn't meant to sleep in, but he had thought on and on as to what he would do today with Peach –that is, considering the player gave him mercy and took a while to reach the final boss- and couldn't sleep.

He felt anxious. Like a nervous, excited anxious—so nervous that he felt bile in his throat, but he couldn't do anything except force it down.

All he saw in his mind's eye were those beautiful baby blue eyes, and that blonde hair flowing in the wind, with her head resting on his shoulder. He clapped his hands together once he finally got outside, and nodded over to his family.

"Okay you twerps, its go time! Morton, get the 'Car!"

The large Koopa saluted him. "You got it, dad!" he'd said, and hurried off.

Right then, the _Mario_-themed music played, and the opening sequence had begun. They were flying as fast as they could over the mushroom kingdom, and Bowser glanced over at Player 1. The young girl made a face at him as she watched, and only showed any kind of happiness when Mario and Luigi ran off to save the Princess. Bowser did his best not to break the glass dividing them.

Peach folded her arms while she was in the clutches of Lemmy. "So, I take it that you'll lock me in my room again?" She asked, craning her neck to peer up at him.

Bowser rolled his eyes, "Excuse me, Princess, that was your idea. Don't you go putting words in my mouth."

She pinched her nose. She couldn't help to be mad at him—he was so infuriating! The children snickered behind them. "Well, you never asked if I was alright."

"If you're having a bad case of PMS, I can't help you." His eyes twinkled with mirth when he saw her let out an angry grunt, and fold her arms to look away.

_She's so cute when she's mad; _he chuckled, and drove on.

Finally, they made it to the castle, with his children stopping over at each world. The princess was just about to walk to her room he had set up for her, when Bowser pulled her aside.

"What?"

The Koopa King rubbed the back of his neck. "L-listen, uh… I know in an hour I'm supposed to lock you in a cage, but… do you think that… maybe instead of just hanging around the castle the whole time, would you care for some breakfast?"

Peach raised an eyebrow at him. Was he kidding with her? After a moment of silence, the King sighed and slapped his head.

"Alright, look Peach, I'm gonna tell it to you straight. I'm tired of the same old thing every day: I kidnap you, lock you in a cage, and wait for User-knows-How-Many hours until Mario gets here to whoop my ass. I hate the fact that this is all programmed, and… I can't do this anymore. I love you, damnit, I've always loved you—ever since the first time we were plugged in. And I would like to get to know you better than just as the 'girl I kidnap'."

The mushroom princess only stared at her in shock before turning on her heels, and disappeared down the hallway. Bowser sighed as he let his shoulders fall, staring at her retreating back.

Kamek placed a tiny hand on his shoulder. "Give her time, Your Grouchiness. You've come thus far."

He shrugged, hiding his face. "I'm just glad I said it. If any of the kids need me, tell them I'll be in my room."

Kamek bowed. "Yes, sire."

0o0o0o0o0o

_He's gotta be lying, _Peach sighed as she laid her hand against the windowsill. _Monsters can't feel. Monsters can't… monsters can't love. My love for Mario is true, it would be cheating if I accepted Bowser's request… _

Peach closed her eyes. _But… that intensity… the way he spoke those words to me… HIS EYES presented so much passion that Mario hasn't shown in centuries… _

"Ugh," She grumbled, "No, no! Get it together. This isn't right."

"Mama?" a tiny voice asked, and Junior's head poked through the door. "Are you okay? Did that bad man hurt you before you were saved?"

_This is another lie… he wasn't programmed to say that… _Still, Peach gave him a small smile. "No, Junior, I'm fine. Why aren't you playing with your brothers?"

The baby koopa let his shoulders relax. He stomped his foot. "All my other brothers are at their own castles, remember? I really want one, but Daddy says that it's not programmed into my code yet."

_Monsters can't be FATHERS… _she reminded herself one last time.

But Bowser was all those things, programmed or no. Didn't the conversations they used to have prove her worries false?

"Mama?" Junior spoke again, smiling sadly at her. "I know you're afraid of daddy sometimes, but he means well—he can't help himself. He really cares for you, and…. I miss whenever you're not here after game day; the castle gets so lonely sometimes. We're not forcing you to love him, but… just spend some time with him, like you used to do. Fighting over -well, nothing really- doesn't make any sense to me."

This was one of the very few times where the little koopa gave her comfort, and became wiser beyond his programmed year.

"I know; I know times are rough for you—I'd be lying to myself if I don't say that I love him too, but it's impossible. I was programmed to love Mario, because he's my hero, and he always will be. Believe me, if I could, I would find a way to live here forever, and forget about ever going back."

She sighed when Junior had tears come to his eyes, and she quickly got up to hug him. _Nothing ever makes sense anymore, _she thought as she held him close, muttering comforting words to him. She didn't know how long the two stood there, but she pulled apart from him when she saw Bowser standing in the doorway. She looked away from him, and wiped a few tears from Junior's cheeks.

"Are you feeling any better, sweetie?"

He shrugged, and gave her a weak smile. "I-I'll be better if I mess around with some Dry Bones… thanks, Mama."

She nodded. The little koopa wiggled out of her arms and past his father, who slapped him on the back to keep him going. Peach stood up from her place and smoothed out her dress.

"How much did you hear?"

He frowned. "All of it. Sorry I snapped at you, earlier. I was just…"

The princess shook her head and walked towards him. "I should apologize to… for everything I've been putting you through. I really meant what I said, Bowser, but… this game… the players… we can't," She looked down at the floor, "I've never been so hopeless in my life."

"Hey, hey, easy," Bowser assured her, cupping his hands in her cheeks. "Don't cry. I don't like seeing pretty girls like you cry."

But Peach couldn't hear him, as the sickening reality had finally crashed down on her. She stood there in his arms, all previous aims for the day forgotten, and held each other for the rest of gaming day. User took pity on them because for the first time, Mario couldn't even get past the first level.


End file.
